Dr. Watt
Dr. Watt teaches history with what he calls a "hands on approach." That and books, lots and lots of books. The first thing that hits you when you walk into his class is the smell of old books, it hits you like a hammer. The second thing you noticed were the books themselves. Some were new, some were ancient. Some of the oldest have copywrite dates in the far future. You had to step over piles of books to get to your desk. Books in corners, books in the closets. All six closets in his room are cock full of either books, or some objects of obvious antiquity but unidentifiable use. He calls them his "artifacts." Dr. Watt's definition of what was an "artifact" seemes to overlap with most people's definition of "just plain old junk." He looks like he just walked out of a an article on "Fashion Don'ts," even his most conservative suits are... colorful to say the least. His pocket watch adds a anachronistic flair. Why he carries it is unknown. If he wants to know what time it is he looks at the clock on the wall. It however is broken and had been for a long time. Its hands were stuck at 2:48 and 23 seconds. Needles to say this drives student insane both during tests and on Friday last period. What was especially annoying is how Dr. Watt would look at that clock and tell you exactly what time it is. He sometimes get a bit too involved, and fails to understand why students do not have the same enthusiasm for things such as the maiden voyage of the Vasa and what it carried in its holds. However, his enthusiasm is infectious and many students start his class expecting to be bored, and leave with a new lifelong fascination. Even if he did scoff good-naturedly at Dr. Myt'Sellyx's "overblown Qliphotic mysticism" and call Dr. Nakagawa's approach "quaint, but fails to grasp the fundamentals." Whatever that all means. He gathered the three often joke about such things between each other. At least they never seemed to argue, but all what shows is that they do not argue in front of students of students. What everybody does know is that while Dr. Myt'Sellyx is a miser with with information, Dr. Watt is the polar opposite, in that listening to him is like drinking from a fire hose. Ironically, often the net result is the same. You never get a straight answer, and usually end up with a headache. Dr. Watt is brilliant but absent-minded and he has no attention to detail. Unfortunately he tends to return graded assignments before they given. QUOTE Teleportation? Please nothing as primitive as that. Pretty straightforward really. This is nothing less than direct modification of the n-dimensional tensor field taking advantage of the fact of the simultaneous superposition and co-planar correlation of portals and entryways on a very deep epistemological level. Of course, that is a gross over-simplification. Don't bother with the clock it is fine, better than fine actually. Unlike most clocks, it is exactly correct at least twice a day. Any other clock, well they are never right, they are always off, even a fraction of a femtosecond. But twice a day, at exactly 2:48 and 23 seconds AM and at 2:48 and 23 seconds PM, it is exactly, precisely, and perfectly correct. Not even Dr. Nakagawa's quaint quantum clock can match that kind of precision! Category:NPC Category:Faculty